My time with a Snake
by Sutakane
Summary: a girl was captured from her village hidden in the shadows.her freind kohote fallows her every where and is captured also.Will they survive the crualness of orochimaru.Read and find out.PLZ R&R first fic ever.may be rated M later for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:First reveiw

Disclaimer: Do not own any naruto Characters exept my own chars.

Chaper 1 Sutakane pov

Pain shot throughout me it was like y body was on was like living through hell because my sences where very acute.I was swimming in the darkest,blackest reache's of my mind ,but that could'nt help me with the pain. I snapped out of my black abyss and opened my eye's. It was almost pitch black around me. The only light that was shining in the room was from a tiny opening in the steel door that the people on the other side could look in to see what I was doing. I blinked my eye's so that I could get the feeling of sleepyness away. "It seems that you are awake."A raspy male voice said from the other side of the door. I wanted to tell him to fuck off but, a searing wave of pain whent throughout my jaw so that I was'nt able to.

I could hear him tell someone behind him to go get some food. I heared him take out the keys to the gangled while he was trying to find th right one to open the jangling are very annoying for vampire hearing.

_This does so totally not help with this now very annoying pounding headache._I opened the door. A pale yellow light flouded in. I could finally see what the rest of the room looked was dried blood on the floor in spots along with a thin layer of dust on the floor. It seemed that I was laying on a cot that was secured to the wall by man walked in and closed the door behind him. It made a metalic click as it closed. Now instead of that stupid little light that was from the other side of the door. There was actually light that came from a light knew that there where frickin lights in on with the story and not my rammbling.

_Oh, great evil snake lord._I thought. Inwardly I am screaming like a fangirl._ **You could try to keep your thoughts to yourself.**_I heard someone else say in my head.I bolted upright at hearing him in my was suddenly a low growl from the right corner of the room._Why's he near you._I heard Kohote think to me. _Kohote stop being so protective. I can take care of myself._I thought to her.

Then not being able to prove my point I sudenly blacked out. It is very annoying when that happens.

********************************

That was the end of chapter one. The other chapters my be screwed up so do'nt read those and I will fix the other chapters.

Computers hate me.


	2. What theWhere am I?

Chapter 2 Sutakane's pov

I was swimming in the black reaches of my mind again.There was no pain.I heard a voice in the distance.My eye's shot open."At least your awake now."I heard someone say from the left of me.I turned my head to the left.The motion sent a wave of pain up my neck.My vision swam.I was a little light headed.Once my vision cleared I saw a man with silver hair staring at me.The man walked over to me and looked at my arm. "You will need to get that gash on your arm resewed."He stated. "Who are you?"I asked."Kabuto Yakushi."He answered with out any emossion on his face.The light in the room cast a glare across his glasses so the emossion would probably be in his eyes."Does anything hurt?"Kabuto asked."No nothing hurts at the moment."I said to him.Kabuto started to walk toward me and there was a low growl from the edge of the bed.(Kohote stop growling at him.)Ithought to her.(I do'nt like him.)she thought to me while jumping up on the end of the bed,and lying down with her ears pined back in a threatning manner.Kabuto just glanced at kohote and countinued walking toward me.He sat down on the bed beside me and started to take out the stiches,and tyed a peice of cloth around the top of the gash to slow the blood flow.

He pulled the stiches out all the way and started to resew it.When he was done he tyed a knot in the string and cut it .Then he went over to the sink that was in the room and washed his hands.His hands where completly lathered.He made sure that all the blood was off his hand then he ran them under the water again to get the soap off.(Kabuto Yakushi..He's the right-hand man to Orochimaru.Also lead medic-nin in Otokagure.He's jonin level,The last that I knew from my info at the base. Toke(1)!!I won't be able to escape With him around.)I thought to myself really Pissed off,with no emossion showing on my face."How old are you?"kabuto asked. "Fourteen."I stated simply.He turned the water off,and wiped his hands on a white towel."What's your wolves name,and age?"he asked hesitently not wanting to make Kohote angry which is near to impossible."Her name is Kohote.Her age in human years is the same as mine."I said."Oh,and by the way she has a temper so never call her a dog or mutt.She'll kill and I won't esitate to stop her."I added.(There both going to be a handfull.)I heard him think.I ran my toughne over my fang's that where starting to come out.I needed to feed on human blood and soon."I know what you are."Kabuto stated with no emossion turning around and leaning up against the sink.I turned my head to face him.My eyes where blank of emossion and so was'nt my vioce when I said this."So,if you know what I am then why did'nt you or Orochimaru kill me while I was weak because I had'nt fead yet.?"I asked and stated.My black bangs slid down to cover part of my face.Moving was getting painfull,every second I was getting closer to dying.An excrusiating wave of pain went through my body.My friend and guard,Kohote stood up and walked over to me ,and licked my hand.(Danna you need to feed.)She thoght to me, with concern flooding her thought speech.(I'll be fine.)I thought to her."So,do you like your blood refrigorated,or fresh?"Kabuto asked."Fresh."I said.(I really wish I could Draw or write ,but nows not the time for that.)I thought.A wave of pain went through my body agian.I winced not caring if I showed emossion.He ignored my wince of pain."What type of blood do you prefure?"He asked."Any types fine."I answered through gritted teeth.My fangs where grinding togeather.My vains felt so parched I could of killed.Kabuto stared at me.His head tilted only the slitest bit.He walked over to me.He sat on the edge of the bed."Neck or arm.?"He asked."Neck I stated simply still gritting my teeth.Authors Note-Well end of this chapter.I'll be adding more.So do'nt worry.I have a cool idea for my next chapter.I like Kabuto a lot.I mean a LOT.I'm thinking of putting a romance scene between Sutakane and Kabuto, and I do'nt know how to start or where to put it ,so if anyone has idea's.Plz give them 2 me.Domo Arigato.(1)Toke-Dam it. 


	3. Hope their ok Blood

Authors note-Hi,thanks 4 anyone that has reviewed.I had a bad day in school I got picked on.the three idiotic girls in my gim class wouldn't leave alone when I was doing my workout that's required.It was bad I actually cried because it was that bad plus i couldn't hold in my emotion's any more.The main girl in the group got a talking 2 but it didn't help.I got death glares all day.It started from the girls locker room then continued.So a bunch of the girls in my class told the teacher's what happened and the teachers took care of it.I still feel like cringe though.Sorry 4 the big Author note needed 2 vent.

Chapter 3 Sutakane p.o.v.

My fang's came out comletly.It felt like a sweet pain when they did.I was going to satisfy my hunger for blood.I was going to make him feel a pleasurable pain when his neck was bitten into.I bit his neck.I had his red luscoius blood flow throughout my body.I let go when I had enough.He looked at me.The puncture wounds healed instantly.Kabuto put a blood pill in his mouth and chewed.His blood was replenished in an instant.His breath came out in a small hiss from his mouth because he was holding his breath.I licked the blood from my fangs and they went back to there normal length.Kabuto sat down in a chair beside the bed.He looked at me and had no emotion in his eyes."So,what are you and Orochimaru going to do with me?"I asked."That's something I can't answer."He replied.

(I wanna play.)Kohote thought to me in a whinny voice.(You can play later.)I told her in thought.Kohote gave me her sad puppy face that I couldn't not like.(No)I told her in thought again in a commanding voice.I had my sketch book puff out of no where and started to draw.I was drawing a dark fearie."Not many people are left handed.You must be very creative in your work."Kabuto muttered.I just nodded my head."Did you capture anyone else?"I asked with concern."Yes."He stated simply"How many?"I asked."Guess."He said with no emotion,there was only a slight glint in his eyes."Seven."I guessed.He just smirked malevolently.Kohote jumped of the bed and started to pace back and forth."Three girls and four boys right."I said with a little guess of who those people where.Three of them I could care less about,but the other ones I care deeply for.(Kohote who do you think the people are?)I asked her in thought.(There probably the three bully's and your friends.)Kohote answered with some hidden anger that only I would be able to pick up.(Your right.)I said back to her.Orochimaru walked into the room all of the sudden.He smirked malevolently.

"How are you?"Orochimaru asked no emotion what so ever.He leaned right in the doorway.He was wearing a black jonin vest, a black t-shirt,black pants and shinobi sandals."Fine ."I answered with no emotion also.Kohote growled alittle bit.Orochimaru looked in her direction.He smirked alittle.(Fiesty.)He thought.(Have you fed already?Also would you like to see your friends and is there any pain at all that you feel.?)He thought as a statement and quistion to me.

(Yes. I'd like to see my friends and I do'nt feel any pain in my body.)I told him in thought.(Good.)He thought."Kabuto you may leave."Orochimaru told Kabuto.Kabuto nodded lightly to show that he understood,and then he teleported out of the room.I pulled the covers off of myself and stood up.The tile floor felt like an ice river when I placed my feet on the cement.I shivered a little bit.Orochimaru smirked then turned around and said follow.He walked into the dark earie hallway and was moving toward the dungeon.I followed him not saying a word.Kohote followed behind me like she always did.While we where walking i suddenly had a flashback.AN:Thought I might stop here 4 now with a cliff hanger.2 days till no more school can't wait.see ya.Have a rest of the day. 


	4. Friends

Flashback

**_Kohote's thoughts._**

_Sutakane's thoughts._

_Sutakane thinking to herself._

"_thought of friends.John,chase,Ridly_."

**_Lord Orochimaru thinking/thought speach _**

I was walking down a dark hallway.Pitch black darkness was all around it was suffocating."get over here."I heard a voice say from some where within the shadows.I was suddenly filled with fear._Where's Kohote._I thought.I suddenly felt a sharp pain go throughout my body.The pain was mostly centered in my abdominal area.My clothes where sticky with my blood.My fangs inched out.I bit the unseen persons neck and tour there throat out.

I could taste the blood in my mouth.The flesh was to heavy to hold.I let it drop out of my mouth it landed on the ground with a sick plop.In the flashback it was just gruesome bloodshed from there on.

And my attempts to flee where foiled with what just happened because of my pure bloodlust because I was a vampire and no one understood me.

End Flashback.

I shook my head a little bit to try and clear the images.I stopped, feeling some bile rise into my throat.I didn't remember any of this except that I was punished and almost brought to deaths door each time that happened.I swallowed what was in my mouth.

Orochimaru stopped walking and starred at me."Is everything alright." he asked."Mmhm."I said.Orochimaru starred at me alittle bit longer then he started to walk again and I followed.**_Your following him like a beaten little pup._**Kohote thought to me._Shutup!_I thought to her.We finally made it to the dungeon.It was dark except for few areas that where lit by candlelight.

The cells of what I could see of them where cut roughly right out of the earth and the doors where solid steel.These where new doors but everything had a touch of age about it.I tried to hold down my emotions so they wouldn't bubble to the surface and I would start to cry.There where lights in the ceiling.They illuminate the long corridor of cells with an eerie evil glow.It made the place more real in a way than of what I thought it as my mind going crazy because originally I was from earth where their where people with no chakra.That flashback that I had a few moments later was proof that I was not dreaming.

_Kohote._I thought.**_Yah._**She thought said to me._Do you think that this is'nt a dream and we don't remember our former selves._She gave me a look that say's your crazy._Great now my friend is thinking that I'm crazy.And now i do not want to deal with the people in that cell because I now remember who the bitches for the girls are in that cell.But I really need to talk to one of the guy's and that means Ridley._

Orochimaru walked over to guard that was sitting at a plain shabby looking table.He told the guard a few things ,then the guard got up shakily.The guard went over to a cell that was close to a desk.He preformed a handsighn and the seal on the door evaporated.I heard it sizzle when it did so.

Orochimaru motioned for me to come foward and stand in front of him.I did as he wanted me to.I had my back to him.He had so that I was facing the front of the cell.The guard opened the cell,and Orochimaru and myself walked in to the gloomy cell."Su..Suta..Sutakane."I heard Ridly stutter.Ridly was the same age as me.He has sky blue hair with dark blue tips that where almost black. He was'nt wearing a shirt and the hard workouts that he always put himself through showed all over his body.He was muscular yet skinny but in a good way because his height made up for it.

He had on black jeans.They where jagid gashes all over his legs.There where crimson puddles all over the ground.He also had gashes along his chest and arms.The ones that where over that area where neatly carved into a desighn of some sort.Islowly walked over to him.I coild smell the blood that was everywear.I heard the door shut and lock behind me.

**_You'll be aloud to talk to your friends.All seven of them are in this cell.I be standing right outside the cell._**Orochimaru thought to me._All right._I thought back to him.I walked slowly over to Ridly.I heard low growls from both sides of Ridly.Two wolves stepped out of the shodows,and stood near Ridly.I knew who both of them where.One was crimson red,and the other was pitch black.They growled again."She's safe.It's only Sutakane.Chase.John."Ridly said while he spasmed in pain."_So I see that your with that thing Orochimaru."_John thought to me._He's standing right out side this cell.you know that do'nt you John._I thought back to him sarcasticly.I knew that Orochimaru was listening in because I felt his presence link on to part of my thought speech so that he knew what we where all thinking to each other.

_You need someone like a medic-nin to heal is injury's he'll die of blood lose if he stay's like that._ I thought to both chase,john,and the three idoitic girls that where also in the room."WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW YOU BITCH."Jade yelled at me. I ignored her yelling and slowly walked over to where Ridly was.John growled at me.The growl was so deeply made in his throat ,and it was so powerful that it actually shook the ground._That does'nt scare me John._I thought to him._"It should.You've sided with the snake bastard." I have'nt sided with anyone not yet._I thought.

A/N:Sorry.I'm going to end it here.4 this chapter besause it's pritty long,and 1,028 words is like way mor than I've every typed in my life.


	5. Ridly

**Sutakane thinking to Orochimaru/anyone on a private link**

Chapter 5

I kept walking toward Ridly.He gave me his signature smile.It was something that no one else could pull off not even if that person did a transformation justu of him._Ridly do you want to get your injury's healed._I thought to him._ Yes._He thought to me weakly.**Orochimaru is it all right if Ridly was healed of most of his injury's.**I asked him on a private link.**Seeing how your so fond of him.We'll bring him to the infirmary to get healed. **Orochimaru thought to me.**Arigato.**I thought to him.I saw a mental image of him smirking. I knelt down beside Ridly.John bit my arm hard. His teeth where deep in my flesh. The front teeth went into one of my bones in my arm I do'nt know which bone though. I sent chakra flaring to my arm and to the area where Johns teeth where in my arm."_I'll kill you your weaker than me"__._He thought to me._You do'nt know who I truly am or how strong I can be._I told him in thought.He let go of my arm.He had sensed the chakra that I was going to use to make him finally be on my side and not the three bully's that seemed to rule every decision he made.

_You know those three fools are using you._I told him."_Do'nt speak as if there not here."_John thought to me while he licked the blood off of his canine teeth. I telleported the rest of the way to Ridly.I grabbed him his things very quickly,then I was out of the cell with Ridly in my arms.

Orochimaru, Kabuto and the guard where waiting outside the cell. Ridly's blood ran down his pale body and onto the cold gray cement floor.Ridly was to heavy for me to hold up my legs started to quiver ,and then they just gave out from underneath me.

I landed on the floor with a thud._Gomen._Ridly thought to me._It's not your fault._I thought back to him._You'll need to drink blood soon._I thought to him.He did'nt say anything at all.He winced in pain and his fangs came out.Orochimaru and Kabuto just stared.The guard backed up and looked at Ridly as if he where the strangest thing in their world.

"So he's just like you."Orochimaru said to me."He needs blood to drink or else he'll die."I said to Orochimaru and Kabuto.Ridly's eyes turned blood red.He had look of pure hunger in his eyes.

When our kind(vampire's)are near death we will go into a state where our eyes turn pure blood red ,and we will turn into a fierce fighting machine that will kill to get the blood that we need to survive.We have no sense of what is right or wrong in the world until we get the blood that we need and then we will have all our injurys healed and and we'll turn back into our normal state.

The guard was hypnotized by the blood red eyes of Ridly._Is it all right if he kills the guard._I thought to Orochimaru._Of course._He thought to me.Ridly licked his fangs in anticipation of the taste of blood that he hadn't had in a very very long time._You can kill the guard, Ridly.If you like.You need the blood._I thought to Ridly.He might not of heard me._I heard you._Ridly thought to me.He stood up or as far as he could with his injury's.He smirked.It was a smirk that I hadn't seen in a very very long time.That last time that i saw that expression it was when he was near death and he had to have blood immediately.He killed almost all the people in the town where he lived since he was turned there.I was the only one that he didn't kill that was his own age(Vampire years.).Once he looked at me after he found me he went back to his normal state.I had sustained some serious injury's that where slowly beginning to heal or rapidly heal to what a human might think or see when the healing goes on.

I ignored the pain that I was in and asked him a simple question."Why did you kill everybody except me."I asked.He answered with this"I was near death and needed blood."He did'nt tell me why he stopped killing to get blood when he came into my bedroom and found me alive(figure of speech.since she's dead as in the meaning vampire.) and hurt.He telleported in front of me and told me to trust that he wouldn't hurt one of his own kind that was a female and one that was hurt already and one that he thought was cute.I had smiled when he said that.He had taken me in as his own and took care of me.He taught me everything that I know except for my artistic ability to draw whatever I wanted and then make it real or make it look real.

Ridly looked at the guard,and he was suddenly right in front of the guard."Your blood will taste very very good."Ridly muttered in a whispered in the guards ear only I could hear it with the hearing that I have.He then slit the mans throat and then he began to drink the man's blood.If we drink a person's blood we get their memories and feeling it can happen with humans vampire or any other creature's that exists.

Ridly did'nt have any blood anywear not even on himself except for his mouth where the blood that was not his own trickled down the left corner of his mouth.The body of the guard turned into dust and then just disappeared into thin air.Ridly turned back to his normal state and then callapsed on the hard cement floor."His blood was really good."Ridly said out loud to himself or no one in particular.I knelt down beside him and looked at the injury's that where to severe for one body of blood to heal.If we drink the blood of our own kind we have all our injury's healed and we have the memories of that vampire and we can have the power that they have along with our own power if we want.

I place my left hand on of the wound.It was on is abdominal area.The edge's of the wound rough and jagged.It was deeper than what someone would of thought if they saw it from far away.Ridly winced when I touched the wound.My hand started to glow with chakra of its own accord.Kabuto and Orochimaru where looking at me.I could tell that Kabuto-san was shocked that I could heal.I could tell because of the way he was standing.

_Do'nt heal me._Ridly thought to me."I'm going to heal you no matter what."I wispered into his ear.It was so soft of a wisper that you would have to have vampire hearing to hear what I told him.I healed that injury completly and then all the other injury's where healed by my chakra.

He stood up and I stood right beside him. RIdly and I could hear squabling taking place on the other side of the cell door that Jade,Chase,John,Erica and Sam where in._What the fuck are all of you squabaling about._I thought to all of them.

A/N:I'm going to stop these chapter right here.Plz review.


End file.
